The Last Year
by Friends4ever55
Summary: The last year of high school…things change, will relationships? Will they move away from each other? College? What's the big plan? (Better than the summary!) I don't own ICarly!
1. Chapter 1

**New Seddie Story! I don't own ICarly! **

**Summary: The last year of high school…things change, will relationships? Will they move away from each other? College? What's the big plan? (Better than the summary!) I don't own ICarly! **

**Carly's POV**  
>I walked down the stairs of the apartment to see Spencer working on some sculpture. Today was the first day of the last year of high school! "Morning little sis!" Spencer greeted her<br>"Morning Spencer." I sighed plopping on the couch  
>"It's your senior year why so glum, kiddo?" Spencer asked sitting next to me<br>"It's the last year of high school, which means the last year of ICarly and the last year of always being with my best friends..." I exclaimed receiving a text that Sam was in the lobby. Freddie was down there too.  
>Once we were in the lobby we went to the parking lot and got in my car. The drive to school consisted of Sam and Freddie bickering, they may as well be married. (Like that would ever happen) I thought to myself.<br>"Do you guys realize this is the first day of the last year we will all be together?" I yelled once in the school parking lot  
>"Carls, relax we've got all year to figure that stuff out." Sam rolled her eyes.<br>We checked our schedules seeing most of our classes were together except first and sixth period. Sam and Freddie had math first.  
>I headed in the opposite direction to the science wing.<p>

We headed to the Groovy Smoothie right after school. Once we had our smoothies we sat at our normal table. "We need ideas for the next few weeks of ICarly." I told them  
>"Carls we don't have this week planned." Sam pointed out<br>"But this has to be the best year yet!" I told her  
>"I have a new idea for Messin' with Lewbert!" Sam smirked<br>"I told you no more of your relatives involved in the show!" I scolded her  
>"But my–"<br>"Eh!"  
>"But–"<br>"I said eh!" I said  
><strong><br>Sam's POV**  
>"Can I sleepover?" I asked Carly<br>"Sure. I can't say no." She laughed knowing I'd stay anyway.  
>"FREDWARD BENSON!"<br>"Sure come on in Ms. Benson." Carly sat on the couch next to me

"Oh Freddie-Bear! You had a mother worried half to death!" she squeezed her sons head tightly

"Mom! MOM! I'm almost 18 I don't need to be babysat anymore." He pulled out of her grasp

"But…Freddie!" Marissa exclaimed as they continued to banter

"This is your faults!" she screamed at Carly and I storming across the hall.

"Hey Nub, great mom." I snickered

"Like yours is any better Samantha." He rolled his eyes

I got up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Sam!" Carly warned

"Don't ever call me that again." I let go of him going into the kitchen to get a snack

…

**Next day **

**Freddie's POV**

"And that wraps it up for this ICarly! Don't forget never lick a swing set!" Sam said staring at the camera

"No, guys she's serious." Carly warned our viewers

"And we're clear!" I told them setting my camera down as Sam ran past me to the kitchen most likely

"Freddie? What's wrong?" Carly asked me

"Just thinking about the future…college…life…it's going to be so…" I started

"Different…I know." She gave me a sad smile "Come on…there may be at least a few cupcakes left."

"Great show little sis!" Spencer said working away on some contraption

"What's that?" I asked

"A new prop for the ICarly studio." He nonchalantly said

"NOTHING ELECTRIC!" the three of us shouted

"Fine…." Spencer pouted pushing his toolbox aside

"That was close." Carly mumbled

**Sam's POV**

I stared at the clock on the shays wall watching the seconds tick by. Having everyone talking about college and the future today made it more real than it's ever been to me. I'm not smart enough to go to college….they knew that…I knew that. Carly and Freddie are going to get into Ivy League schools, me? Maybe community college…or Clown College…

Unable to sleep I got up and went to the place I always seem to go on sleepless nights. The fire escape.

I looked up at the stairs as I sat in the chair Freddie left out there. I have nothing in life going for me…I mean up until I had Carly and Freddie what did I have? A mom that didn't care? A sister that is smart and lives in a fancy boarding school?

"Sam" his voice broke me from my thoughts

"What are you doing out here, Freddie?" I asked him turning to see him in the dim lighting

"I come out here when I can't sleep sometimes…" he sighed sitting on the stairs

"Me too." I confided

"So…why are you out here?" he asked

"I just couldn't sleep…" I lied

"Sam…we may like hate each other, but I do know you better than that."

"You guys are going to leave me this year…" I whispered

"Sam…we would never leave you behind…you know that." He told me placing his hand gently atop mine

"Freddie…I'm not smart enough to get into college…let alone afford it." My voice shook as a tear slipped from my eye

"Sam…" he began using his other hand to wipe my tear he kneeled in front of me "You are smart enough…I know you are…you just have to try. I can help you catch up this year…tutor you…Carly never has to know…no one does." He whispered lifting my face to see his

"You'd really do that?" I asked letting him really see the other side of Samantha Puckett

"Absolutely. You may be a blond headed demon…but you are my best friend too." He smiled

"Come on. Let's go we need sleep. We start tomorrow. After school meet with Principle Franklin to determine what we need to do." He led me back into the apartment complex.

"Goodnight Sam." He said hugging me

"Goodnight Nub." I smirked at him

**A/N: Sooooo? It's up to you if I continue? What do you say?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO thankful for the reviews on the last chapter! I love you all so much!**

**Sam's POV**

After school I told Carly I had to help my mom at home and I'd try to see if I could come over later. Freddie told her he had class with his mom. Freddie and I then met outside Principle Franklins office. "You ready, Sam?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed walking in for our meeting

The list of the work I needed to make up went on and on and on…By the time I left the office tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Sam…you can do this…I'm going to help you all the way." He hugged me and wiped the few fallen tears

We walked back to his apartment; his mom was at some parenting conference in New York. He grabbed my bag and got out the large stack of work along with textbooks and other various school items. "Here we go." He smiled handing me a pencil

**2 Weeks Later**

**Carly's POV**

Something is up with Sam. She's doing her work in class, and taking tests, and talking to teachers _AFTER _class.

She never came over after school anymore, nor did Freddie. Him and Sam were fighting constantly around me now. Like worse than normal. Something is not right.

"Hey Carly!" Sam said as the elevator door opened

"I was just thinking about you." I told her

"Oh really?" she asked dropping her school bag

"Yeah…why do you have your backpack? Its Saturday." I casually said

"I just finished working on my bio project with Wendy." She said

"What project?" I asked

"She was helping me with my homework okay?" Sam sighed flustered

"Oh…sorry…" I whispered

"Hey guys!" Freddie walked in the apartment

"Hey, where've you been today?" I asked him

"Oh, I had a video chat with my mom. You know her..." he laughed

We turned on a movie and Freddie sat down next to Sam, she in the middle where normally I would be. "Okay. What's going on?" I blurted out

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked

"You are ditching. Sam, your studying and doing work. You two are sitting next to each other…WHATS GOING ON!?" I flipped out

"Carly…this is all in your head. So I decided to try for once…and so I'm tired…I don't feel like picking on Freddie toady…can you relax?" Sam said scooting over so I could sit in the middle

I calmed down and we turned our movie on. "Bye Amber." Spencer opened the door kissing his latest girlfriend goodbye

"Spencer Shut up." Sam rolled her eyes

We laughed and watched the movie

**3 weeks later**

**Freddie's POV**

"So you divide it by 2 and you get 6 equals Y!" Sam excitedly said

"That's right!" I smiled at her

"I get it!" she said wrapping her arms around my neck as we sit on my bed in my room

"I'm glad." I hugged her back trying to ignore the thought of how badly I wanted to kiss her

She pulled away and looking in my eyes. "Freddie?" she started

I didn't answer her with words…I pressed my lips to hers. We pulled back breathless. "I'm sorry…" I whispered

She responded by kissing my lips lightly. "So…does this mean you like still have feelings for me?" she asked

"I could ask you the same question." I told her

"Kind of…" she said

"Me too."

"Do we tell people?" I asked her

"No…can…can we see kind of where this goes…then tell Carly and everyone?" she asked me

"Can I kiss you when we are all alone?"

"Yes." She smiled as I pressed my lips to hers

**Melanie's POV**

Here I was. My sister's high school. I was enrolled and starting today, I want to be close with Sam again and mom and Sam and I agreed maybe this would be a good idea. "Good morning Sam!" a teacher walked by me

"Actually I'm…Melanie…" I said but they already walked away

"Sam!? Why are you dressed like that?" Carly came up to me

"Did Sam not tell you?" I asked her

"No Sam didn't…why is Sam talking in 3rd person. Carly is confused." She said

"Hey Mel!" I looked over to see my twin "Hey Sammy!" I squealed

"Don't call me that." My sister said

"Hey Freddie…" I nervously greeted the handsome boy in front of me

"Hey Melanie." He said "Hey I'll meet you in English okay Sam? I have that prop for the new ICarly segment."

"Okay be there in a few." My sister shrugged him off

"I…I can get it for you." I offered

"Nah. I got it. But that's sis." She said hurrying in the direction Freddie hurried off too

"Do you still have a crush on Freddie!?" Carly gasped

"Is it that obvious?" I asked nervously looking around

"Little bit. I don't think he caught on." Carly laughed "I'm going to set you two up!"

**A/N: First bit of Seddie! And uh oh. Melanie have a little crush on Freddie? How's that all gonna work? Review to find out. Love you all! Goodnight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sam's POV**

"We have a problem." I shut the janitor's closet door quickly

"Carly knows?" he asked

"Worse…Melanie likes you…" I told him feeling tears forming

"Hey, what's wrong?" he wrapped his arms around me

"I don't want us to get out…but I don't want to hurt Melanie either…Freddie…when did I become so sensitive?" I asked as he wiped the tears from my cheeks

"Only with me." He whispered "We need to go before we get caught." He reached for the doorknob

"Wait." I stood on my tiptoes to grab a kiss from him

He kissed me in return. "It's all going to be okay, you'll see." We checked the hallway and snuck out of the closet and raced to English

We sat through English, Melanie in between us…she fluttered her eyes at Freddie…I tried to not let it get to me but her constant flirting drove me nuts. I looked at Freddie to see him diligently reading a book…then my phone vibrated.

**Okay, I see it now. But your my Princess Puckett. **

I smiled and went back to looking at the board. "Sam." Melanie whispered

"What?" I asked

"Is Freddie single?" she asked

"I don't know. I'm not his keeper." I snapped

"Sorry…" she mumbled

**After School**

I headed up to the fire escape on the top floor where Freddie and I had been meeting while his mom was in town. "Hey." I greeted my boyfriend

"Hey. Ready to study?" he asked

"Yeah, what are we on now?" I asked

"Last year's English." He told me turning classical music on in the background

"Freddie?" I asked as we got out the work

"Yeah?" he said not looking up from what he was doing

"What am I to you?" I asked

**Carly's POV**

"First things first, we have to let Freddie's mom meet you. She will LOVE you." I told my best friends twin

"Okay. Shouldn't we be dating before I meet his mom?" She asked

"No. She won't let him date anyone without knowing them first." I told her

"Oh okay!" she smiled

We walked across the hall and knocked on the door. "It's you." She glared at Melanie

"Actually I'm Melanie, Sam's sister. I'm the smart one." She giggled

"And what can I help you girls with? Do you want some organic cookies?" she asked smiling

I felt my stomach turn. "I love organic cookies! All I eat is organic!"

The two hurried to the kitchen as I received a text from Freddie. I read it. "I don't like Melanie…keep her away from my mom."

"Oops…" I sighed. Oh well he'll learn to love her. Just like I learned to love Sam.

"I love Organic Soda!" I heard Melanie squeal

"Someone save me…" I whispered heading into the kitchen

**Freddie's POV**

I looked up at my girlfriend confused. "What?" I asked

"What am I to you? A charity case? Something to get Principle Franklin to love you?" I could see the hurt in her eyes

"Sam…you are my girlfriend…you are so important to me. I want to help you with this, not for my own benefit, because you wanted it. You want to prove something to everyone…I'm just helping you. But in the meantime, I found that I liked you…and you liked me in return…your my princess Puckett. Speaking of which. Close your eyes."

She did as she was told. I got the necklace I had made for her and I clasped it around her neck. She opened her eyes.

It was a meatball charm, on the back it said 'I still remember.'

"Our first kiss…" she smiled

"I hate you Sam." I told her kissing the back of her neck

"I hate you too Freddie." She said leaning back into my arms

We laid there until I heard my phone go off. "My mom most likely." I told her

"Okay…" she sighed "We didn't get anything done…" she whispered kissing me as I went to answer my phone almost unable to keep a straight face

"Hello?" I answered Sam kissing my lips

"Freddie! I just met the most wonderful girl! I want you to date her!" mom squealed loud enough for Sam to hear. She pulled away looking upset. She stood up and grabbed her stuff getting ready to leave.

"Wait." I grabbed her hand whispering

"Mom…I actually…I can't date her…I kind of like someone else and I wanted you to meet her soon if she likes me back." I looked at her

"But Freddie!"

"Mom…"

She hung up telling me to come home this instant. "Happy four weeks my love." I kissed her leading her down the fire escape

"Freddie, Happy 4 weeks…" she said pulling something out of her pocket

I took it and saw it was a gift certificate to the pear store…for 100 bucks.

"Sam…you didn't have too…" I told her

"Carly gave me 50…I told her I'd pay her back tomorrow." She said.

"You're the best." I kissed my girlfriend

"No…I love this necklace." She told me.

"Come on, we need to get to Carly's." I told her

**A/N: A lot of little things in this one, a little bit of filler while I have a busy week. So I gave you some amazingly cute Seddie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam's POV**

I walked into the Shays apartment seeing Carly and Melanie already there looking at dresses…she's trying to steal everything from me…my best friend, my boyfriend, my life…she can't have ICarly…she can't have Freddie, she can't have Carly. Not my life.

"Hey." I said

"Hey! I'm going to be on the next ICarly!" Melanie said

"What? Carly we had it all planned out." I said

"Well Melanie wanted to do something special and I love it!" Carly and Melanie squealed

I sighed just as Freddie walked in. I heard my phone beep. It was Freddie…but I needed out of here. "Hey that's mom…I have to go…she needs help with something."

Carly and Melanie say their goodbyes without looking up and Freddie looked at me. 'Sorry…' I mouthed

'Text me.' He mouthed back. I nodded and got in the elevator

I leaned against the back of the elevator and sighed…I can't stop her from doing this…she will always be the better choice…Freddie will see that…I looked at the necklace delicately placed around my neck…soon this will be a memory of him.

My phone beeped. **Sam, what's going on?**

I didn't answer. I couldn't…he was Melanie now…

_Fight Sam…you have to always fight._

The word rang in my head…the last words I remember my father telling me before he left us. He is the reason I always fought for what I wanted. I clicked the contacts open on my phone. He contacted me freshman year…he told me he was sorry and that he wanted to know me. No one knew. It was one thing Melanie couldn't take from me…

I hurried out to the park woods where I normally run too. I clicked call. "Dad?" I asked "I need you…" I whispered letting everything I'd been feeling loose.

Soon enough he arrived to pick me up. I got in his car and we drove to his apartment. He lived in an upper classman apartment. He had a stable job and he was a good father…as good as he could be. Once inside and calmed down he asked me "Sam…what's going on?" he wiped the fresh tears from my eyes

"Melanie…that's what's wrong…"

"Is she back?" he gasped

"Yes daddy…and she already has Carly and Freddie…she likes Freddie…and…daddy…I'm dating him…" I looked away

"Sam? Why didn't you tell me? That's great!" he hugged me

"No one but you knows daddy. I didn't want it getting out until I knew it was real. He started as just tutoring me…then I kissed him and we found just something. But Melanie is planning ICarly…my show…with Carly…they kicked me out of everything." My phone beeped once again

**Sam? Where are you? Why aren't you answering?**

"He's worried call him. I'm going to go get some dinner. I'll be back in 10 minutes top. Okay?" my dad kissed the top of my head and grabbed his keys.

"Okay. I love you." I told him

"I love you too Sammy." He smiled walking out locking the door behind him

I dialed Freddie's number. "Thank goodness." He picked up "I was worried."

"I know…I'm sorry…are you alone?" I asked him

"I can be." He said. 'I need to go home and get some stuff I'll be back in a few.' He said "What do you need to tell me?" he asked

"I'm…I'm with mydad." I quickly said "Don't tell anyone! Please…" I whispered

"Wait…what?" he asked

"He found me a few years ago when he moved back to Seattle. We've been in contact ever since. I…I kind of told him I wanted to move in with him." I said

"So, are you?" he asked

"He said I could…but I had to tell mom…and I can't do that Freddie…I could barely tell you…you can't tell…swear you won't."

"I won't tell. I promise." He said

'Who's that?' I heard a voice in the background.

"No one Melanie. I have to go sorry Leo." He hung up

I sighed feeling lonely and abandoned. I dialed my mom's number. "Mom. I've been in contact with dad for almost 4 years and I've decided to move in with him." I told my drunk mother

"Okay! Just don't get pregnant!" she laughed

"Okay mom." I sighed

"You told her?"

I jumped at the sound of my father's voice. "Yeah…she said okay…" I told him

"Then go start packing dinner can wait, baby girl." He hugged me tight "I know you told Freddie." He whispered

I smiled releasing my father. "See you later dad…" I smiled leaving

"Wait." He said grabbing something from the coffee table. "Your keys." He tossed them at me

I caught them with ease. "Thanks dad."

I walked out and when to the lobby then realized…not just apartment keys…car keys…

"Miss Puckett?" someone standing next to a car said

"Yes?" I asked

"Here is your new car." He said "wait what?" I asked

"Your father had it delivered for you. You have a license correct?" He asked

I pulled my wallet out showing him. "Here you are ma'am." I grabbed the car keys my dad gave me and started the car…started easy. "Thank you." I said

I drove to my mom's locking my car and shoving the keys deep in my purse. I grabbed the boxes I had picked up and set off to my room, knowing Melanie was home I turned my music up loud and locked my door. I didn't have much but what I wanted I shoved in boxes. I put them outside my window and soon everything was packed. I kept my door locked and the music on while I loaded the car. I grabbed my phone and unlocked my bedroom door running back to my car.

**Freddie's POV**

Sam texted me the address of her dad's apartment saying she needed help moving in. I snuck over there and saw a beautiful red car pull in. What amazed me was a beautiful blond girl stepped out. "Sam?" I asked

"Oh…hey." She blushed

"Your dad let you use his car?" I asked

"He bought me a car…today." She said

"Wow…this is…wow…" I said

"I think…should I ask him to take it back?" she asked sensing something

"No…Sam. He's not like buying your love right?" I asked

"Well no…but people will look at me different." She said

"So?" I asked "I don't." I told her kissing her

We loaded up our arms with her stuff and headed up to the apartment. She set it down in front of his door. "I'm going to go get more. Okay?" she told me

Once she was gone I knocked on the door. He opened and the first thing I saw was Sam's eyes. "I'm…"

"Freddie. I know. I've watched ICarly for a while." He smiled grabbing a box and showing me where to take it. "This is her room." He took me to a room about the size of mine. There was a bigger bathroom than mine, it was amazing.

"She'll love this." I told him

"I hope…I missed so much…" he sighed

"At least you fixed it…my dad…My dad lives not 10 minutes from me and he hasn't ever spoken a word to me since he left…I found him a long time ago. When I was like 8. So 10 years ago…" I told him

"I'm sorry. He patted me on the back. Does Sam know?"

"Do I know what?" I heard my girlfriend's voice

"How amazing I think you are." I kissed her cheek taking the box from her

"oh." She wasn't confident

"Is that all?" I asked trying to change the subject

"Yeah…I didn't have much." She said

"Want help unpacking Princess?" I asked

"Sure." She said "Dad? Do you want to help?"

"I'll make dinner." He smiled at his daughter

He went to the kitchen and Sam and I sat on the edge of her new bed. "This is nice…" she whispered "Freddie?" she turned to me

"Does this mean I have a home?" the sadness in her eyes was overwhelming

"Yes…but you also have one right here…If you ever need to run…please run to me..." I kissed her temple.

"Are you sure you want me? Not Melanie?" she asked

"I only want you."

**A/N: How was that? I know kind of a lot happened. I'm trying to set it up for something big. Just wait; if you've read my stories in the past you know I'm big on drama.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam's POV**

Later that night I was curled up on the couch with Freddie and my dad sitting on the other sofa working. We were watching a movie we rented. It was a romantic zombie comedy, I chose, of course. Freddie wrapped his arms around me tighter than before, I could sense he was getting tired. "Dad? I think I'm going to turn in. I'll see you in the morning." I said pulling from Freddie's grasp

"Goodnight Sammy." He smiled at me "I have an early morning so I may or may not be gone when you get up." He told me as I walked with Freddie to the door

"Goodbye Freddie." My father said to my boyfriend

"Goodbye Sir. I will see you soon." Freddie sleepily replied

We hurried downstairs and to my car and got in. "Want to take the long way?" I asked

"Sure." He replied yawning

We drove until we ended up at the park across from his apartment building. We got out and hurried into the woods; we grasped hands and walked to the lake. We sat down on the bench there and looked up at the stars. "Today was nice." I told Freddie

"It was, your dad seems really nice." He told me

"He is." I told him

We held hands and looked up at the stars, this is so nice…I thought to myself. "Freddie?" I said breaking the silence

"Yeah?" he mumbled

"Why have you been so quiet today?" I asked fingering my necklace

"I…I just was thinking about my own dad…and how he isn't…well yours…" he told me

"Freddie…I'm sorry…" I got up and walked to a nearby tree

He followed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sam…you have nothing…nothing to be sorry about." He whispered

**Freddie's POV**

We stayed like that until my mom called interrupting the moment. "Hello?" I sighed

"Where are you!?" she shrieked

"Coming home. I'll be there soon." I told her hanging up

"I have to go Princess…" I told her

"Okay…I'll drive you." She told me

We got back in her car and drove to the apartments. She walked with me to the lobby and rode the elevator up. I kissed her alone in the elevator and said goodbye.

The next day after school was over, we all met over at Carly's apartment to prepare for ICarly. I saw Melanie and Carly whispering in the corner and Sam sitting on the couch texting.

"Sam? Can't you like get up and do something?" Carly said

"No, I cant. I have homework." Sam said rolling her eyes and grabbing her backpack

I sat down next to her and grabbed the homework from her hands. "Leave it." He whispered

She sighed.

****ICarly****

"I'm Sam." Sam said less than enthusiastic

"And I'm Carly!" Carly said ignoring Sam

"And I'm Melanie!" the girl jumped in the frame "And we've got something very special planned for you today!"

I rolled my eyes and saw Sam do the same. Soon enough they had a tabled for two set up and candles. "Our two special guests today…Melanie and Freddie! This is a new segment called 'Melanie likes Freddie!'" Carly announced…'

I nearly dropped my camera, I switched it too the B cam and set my camera down. I left the room in time for my mom to come racing up the stairs. "Say yes Freddie!"

I can't! My mind screamed…I was cornered back into the room to see Sam in the corner. I couldn't tell what she was feeling…all I knew is that I wanted to kiss her. But when I looked in her eyes she told me to just fake it for the show. I knew she didn't want it, but I had to protect us. I reluctantly sat down at the table with Melanie and watched as Sam stepped over to the elevator stepping in when it opened and I watched her leave…I should've gone after her…but…I knew what she wanted…to not get found out…and I couldn't give her that by running after her.

"Here's an amazing dinner of spaghetti tacos!" Carly announced

This is going to be a long show…

**Sam's POV**

I sat quietly in my bedroom…headphones in, music loud. I couldn't handle the show right now…or anything. I stared at the ceiling and fingered my necklace…Melanie has a new boyfriend…

I felt the vibrations from a knock on the door…I ignored it. I didn't want to see anyone…I didn't care to see anyone…I wanted to just be here…alone. The door opened but I didn't move. "Sam?" I head a faint voice "Sam?"

I glanced up seeing my dad. I pulled the headphones out of my ears and responded "Yeah…"

"Freddie's here." He told me sitting on my bed next to me

"Tell him to leave." I sighed

"Sam…I saw what happened…he was miserable."

"Yeah right." I sighed opening the window to the fire escape. "Just tell him to leave please."

"Okay…" he sighed as I shoved the headphones in my head slipping out the window

I sat on the cold hard ground letting my tears wonder…I felt a hand on my shoulder, I assumed it was dad. "Dad..." I turned around to be faced with Freddie

"Go away." I mumbled

"Sam…honey…" he started "I'm so sorry…I…I didn't want to hurt us by exposing us…I am so so sorry." He came towards me

"No…Freddie…if I was worth anything to you…you would of, but you're afraid of your mom and you're afraid of hurting people." I yelled at him

"Kids? I'm sorry to interrupt…but Freddie…someone is here to see you…" My dad said as a man that very much reassembled Freddie walked through my bedroom door

"Dad?" he gasped, tears brimming in his eyes

"Freddie…could we…uh…have a minute?" he asked

"Sam stays…" he told him

"Freddie I can go if you want me too…" I told him

"No. Please stay Sam." He looked at me pleadingly

"Okay…I'm right here…I'm always here." I whispered as Freddie sat on my bed, his dad on the couch and me on the window seal.

"Freddie…I live across the hall…I've been hearing you come in and out of the apartment and I wasn't sure…I wasn't sure if it was you or not…I asked Jeremy to be sure…we've been friends for a little over a year…I had no idea son…" his father said

"Why didn't you ever try and find me?" Freddie asked

"I was scared…you know your mom…she's…well nuts…" he said

"Aunt that the truth…" I mumbled… "Sorry." I said when Freddie looked at me

"Anyway…" Freddie detoured "Why now? Why when in 18 and you've known for 18 years about me?"

"Because I only found out 3 years ago that I had a son…" he admitted

"What? Mom told me you left when I was 4!" Freddie yelled

"She called me 3 years ago for my medical history…I just thought she was insane…until I heard you on the other end…I knew you were my son the minute I heard your voice…because that's what your half-brother sounds like…" he told him

"I have siblings?" Freddie whispered

"Yeah…2. A 16 year old brother and a 5 year old sister."

**A/N: Hmmmmmmm? Do you think Freddie's mom is going to be happy about this? What about Sam and Freddie are they REALLY okay yet? What's going to happen with them? Review, read, and find out. Write ya later. **

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sam's POV**

Freddie's been meeting his dad and family for only a month and a half. I was at Freddie's apartment, he was in the shower and we were it was almost time for him to start tutoring.

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. Benson screamed

"None of your business." I mumbled trying to avoid contact

"Get out of my house!" she screamed

"I'd be glad too! So would your only son!" I screamed getting angry after my very bad day

"Excuse me?" she asked

"Your son would rather be with his father…" I gasped. I turned around seeing Freddie standing there a towel around his waist

"Freddie I…" I began

"Get out Sam…" he said turning into his room

I walked out of the apartment tears rolling down my face. He's so angry at me now, I ruined his life, or at least any chance of a relationship with his father. I walked down and got in my car. I locked the doors and cried and screamed until I couldn't anymore. I looked at the clock…4 hours had pasted.

I grabbed some make up I kept in my purse and made myself look as though everything was fine. I headed home to notice my dad's car was gone. I hurried up to the apartment and opened the door.

I found a note:

**Sam,**

** Had to run back to work for a while. **

** Be home by 11.**

** Dad**

I raced into my room and locked the door. I climbed into my bed and gripped tightly to Freddie's shirt that I stole.

**2 months later**

I walked through the hallways of the school passing by my boyfriend watching him just turn away from me…I couldn't believe we were over…at least I assume we are he hasn't answered my texts or voicemails…I didn't know whether to leave him a note or just face him…I'd try voicemail again tonight…I can only give him a week…then…id have to move on…

**Freddie's POV**

_'Freddie…please…you have to know how sorry I am…you know I'd never…ah…this is pointless you won't forgive me…'_

I listened to her broken voice across the phone line…I miss her so much…but how can I forgive what she did? I mean I won't ever know my dad now. I looked at my phone to see a text from my dad.

**Hey son, I know things are rough right now…but I'm going to fix this, but I know what you need to fix…she didn't mean it son. Forgive that girl…she's a keeper. Trust me. **

I hadn't told him anything about what happened, just that mom found out. Did Sam's dad tell him? Or Sam?  
>I got off my bed and exited heading to the fire escape. I hit the call button for Sam. "Hello…" she sounded like she'd been crying or asleep.<p>

"Were you asleep?" I asked

"Freddie?" her voice changed

"Yeah…Sam…we need to talk…the park?" I asked

"I'll meet you there in 10…" she sighed hanging up

I hurried to the park ignoring my mom's comments as I left. I hurried to the park and sat on the bench near the lake. "Hey." I heard her voice

I turned to see her hair in her face attempting to hide her puffy eyes, red cheeks, and the slight sign of mascara that had ran down her face. "Hey." I gave her a small smile

"Hi…" she whispered

"Come here. We need to talk." I said patting the seat next to me

She came over and sat on the edge. "Sam…I was so angry at you…but I miss you like crazy…I listen to your voicemails every night wishing you were there. I don't want to break up…I'm sorry I treated you poorly the last 2 months." I told her

"You mean that you and I are still…" she trailed off

"Yes." I told her. I held my arms out for her and she crawled in them. I could feel her body shaking with sobs. "I'm so sorry…" she repeated over and over

"Sam…I am not mad at you…not anymore. I am the one who should be sorry."

"Freddie…" she whispered sleepily. I watched her slowly fall asleep.

**3 months later (Sorry for the long jump, something important planned later. ;)**

**Sam's POV**

Freddie and I had been dating in secret for 6 months now. His mother and father have been fighting it out for 2 months and so far no one was getting anywhere. Freddie decided to take it into his own hands that are where he was going off too today.

"Bye baby." I kissed him

"Bye princess…I can't believe I have to leave you here… I need the extra support." He sighed trying to tie his tie

"Here." I tied the tie with ease

"Thanks baby." He kissed me, exiting my dad's apartment

I sat on the couch and sighed. He hadn't said anything about it being our 6 month anniversary, I mean I know I don't make a huge deal about this kind of stuff, but I am more romantic than I used to be.

There was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door. "Carly?" I asked "How did you know where I lived?"

"I followed you." She said "Can I come in?"

"Wouldn't you rather be hanging out with your new BFF?" I asked not letting her in

"Melanie left for boarding school; she says she can't stand to be around Freddie knowing he'll never love her." She sighed

"Well I'm busy so I can't talk right now. Maybe some other time." I quickly shut the door

I sighed. I can't believe she followed me here, that so…un-Carly like. I don't know maybe I should talk to her…no not right now.

I got to work on a special dinner for Freddie and I, my dad promised to pick up take out and stay in his room all night.

"Here goes nothing." I smiled to myself

**A/N: How was this chapter review and tell me what you think? What important thing is planned in future chapters? Take a guess?**

**Review! **

**Write ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Freddie's POV**

"He is my son just as much as yours Marissa!" My dad yelled

"No! Where have you been the last 16 years!" my mom screamed

"Order order!" the judge yelled "Freddie, please speak."

"I love you mom…so much, but I deserve to know my dad, you've locked me away from everything my whole life, I need to control my own life! It's my turn." I said

"Freddie I have never…"

"NO Mom! I am done! I am moving out I can't do it anymore, I will see dad whenever I want and I will not be told no anymore." I declared

"Then that's it, this will end now." The judge proclaimed "You are dismissed."

I hurried out to Sam's car; she let me borrow it today. I got in started it and headed back to Sam's. On the way there I took a turn to the park Sam and I get together at. I went and sat on the swings, we used to come here when I was little, like little little. My dad took me here, I could remember only once, because I fell off the top of the play structure, hit my head and was rushed to the hospital…after that I never saw my dad again. I don't know if he ran or if my mom made him go away…I think I now know my answer…she forced him away.

"Hey Freddie." I heard a voice behind me

"Carly?" I turned to see her

"Hey Carly." I said sighing

"How's Sam been? Do you know? She and I don't really…well talk anymore."

"She's been okay. She moved in with her boyfriend." I lied

"Oh…I know where she lives…but I didn't know who she lived with. Do you ever see her?"

"Sometimes…I had to ask to borrow her car today…I had to go to court and deal with some parental stuff. Now I have to go return it." I told her

"Oh…I didn't know." She said

"It's fine. I just need to go. Bye Carly." I hurried to the car

I hurried to the apartment complex parking I looked at the clock…it was already 6:45 I really let the day go…I rode the elevator up and saw Sam standing in the hall wearing a dark blue dress.

"Hi…" I whispered taken aback

"Your dad told me what happened." She smiled

"It's great." I smiled

"My dad's working late…I made dinner for us." Her smile faded but returned

"Hey…why'd you do all this?" I asked

"I…" she looked away "I just knew it would turn out good…" she was lying

"Sam…did I miss something here?" I asked as she started to open the door

"6 months Freddie…" she whispered

"Oh Sam! I am so not sorry!" I smiled as her face fell "Come with me." I pulled her down the hall to the fire escape of her building

It was decorated with candles flames dancing in the wind. "When did you do this?" she asked

"Sam you don't think I would've forgotten would you?" I pulled her close kissing her

"I love you so much." She whispered holding close to me

"I love you too…so so so much Sammy." I held her close

**Sam's POV**

We went back to the apartment and had the spaghetti dinner I worked all day on. "How…How is it?" I asked

"It is amazing." Freddie smiled "But it'd be better like this." He handed one end of a longer piece of pasta to me. I put one end in my mouth and we met in the middle when I heard the door open. We quickly split. "Hey dad…" I awkwardly laughed

"Sorry…didn't mean to intrude." He looked embarrassed

"Want some dinner?" I asked getting up and grabbing a plate from the cabinet

"Sam, I can get it later. No worries."

"No, join us." I insisted

"Freddie?" my dad inquired

"Come on." He smiled

We sat and laughed through the rest of dinner and desert. I tried not to yawn, but I was tired. "You okay babe?" Freddie asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Still up for watching the movie?" I asked him hiding my tired eyes

"I guess." Freddie laughed

My dad went to his room to turn in for the night while Freddie and I went to the couch…immediately we were caught up in each other. Kissing, breathing heavily. "Hey…" I whispered

"What's wrong?" he pulled away from me

"I just…I want you to just hold me." I told him

He wrapped his arms around me as we lay on the couch together. We cuddled closely until we both slowly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and Freddie was still on the couch next to me. I would've thought he would've taken me to my room and gone home…things must've really gone bad or really good. I snuck out of his arms and went to my bathroom to get ready.

I heard the bell jingle at the front door. I quickly dressed and ran to see Freddie already opening the door. I hid just around the corner. "Freddie?!" it was Carly's voice

"Hey…"

"Why are you at Sam's?" she asked

"Well I didn't have anywhere to stay last night, I couldn't go to my moms, and I don't have an apartment so Sam's Boyfriend said I could bunk on the couch."

I heard my dad's door open and I hurried to push him back in the room. "I'll explain later. Stay!" I hushed him

"Bye Carly!" the door closed

I breathed a sigh of relief and went to see Freddie with a mile long smile. "You're learning from the best." I smiled at him kissing him

"That I am."

**A/N: Hey Guys! How was that!? Tell me in a review?**

**Write ya later! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sam's POV**

I looked out the window of the apartment to the streets below. Freddie was out with his mom and my dad at work, I was home alone, on our year anniversary…this is the day I kissed him…after all that tutoring. Freddie knew it was our anniversary but he only had one day to spend with his mom…she decided to move to a different place in the state to get away from the drama, thank goodness.

I sat on my bed and stared at the letter in front of me. I got accepted into culinary school…Freddie didn't know I applied…it was across the country, away from Freddie…It was something I really wanted, but I don't want to be away from him. I love him.

I looked back out the window and saw Freddie walking in the parking lot. He came early! I smiled, and then saw someone walking up to him. A girl. She handed him something then hugged him and walked off. I saw him heading back over to her smiling and laughing. Who was she? He…he wouldn't be cheating on me…would he? I know I'm not the best girlfriend…but…

I sighed and laid on my bed…I wasn't going to assume…but I was going to go out to the park for a while. I grabbed a bag, packed some share clothes and shoes. Then made a sandwich and headed out the door. I climbed into the car and drove to the park, once at the park I sat on the swing and just ate my sandwich.

I was struck from my thoughts by a ball hitting my leg. I looked down to be met with a little girl, looking rather scared. "I…I…I sorry." She stuttered

"It's okay Sweetie…where's your mommy?"

"In Heaven…with my daddy." She said

"Who takes care of you?" I asked her

"My broder."

"Is he here?"

"Yeah." She led me over to a man looking around panicked

"Khloe, where have you been?!" he picked her up hugging her

"I'm Sam; she's a very sweet girl." I smiled

"That she is. Stay close baby girl." He set her down

"So she said you're her brother?" I asked sitting

"I am. Our parents were killed in a car accident right after she was born. Like they were bringing her home from the hospital."

"Oh…wow…and how old were you?"

"I was 17, just about to turn 18. They placed her in a foster home for 2 months until I turned 18, I was her legal guardian stated in the will." He sighed

"I'm sorry to hear about that…it must've been so hard to lose your parents and half to take in your 2 month old sister…"

"It was hard at first, I mean…I was a teenager who instantly became a father…" he sighed

"Joey!" a cry erupted from the play structure

"Khloe!" he ran to her

"Boo-boo…"

"Well pretty lady; you know what you need to fix that?" I said butting in. She shook her head. "This." I picked her up and tickled her

"You're funny Ms. Lady." She giggled

"Khloe manners please." Joey said

"Sam, My name is Sam." I smiled at the girl

We played for a little while longer until I got a call. It was Freddie. "I'm sorry, I need to head home…it's my anniversary today and I need to go."

"Wait Sam." Joey said, pulling a card from his pocket. "I'd love to talk to you again. Give me a call sometime." He flashed me a smiled and walked away with Khloe

I felt a smile creep across my face as I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I said

"Hey baby. Are you ready for dinner?" Freddie said from the other end

"I thought you were spending all day with your mom." I said climbing in my car

"Plans changed. Meet me at my mom's place."

"Freddie…I don't know, maybe I should just stay at home today."

"Sam, we've been dating for a year, I know you saw me talking to someone outside your building. I need you to trust me."  
>"Freddie, who was she? Tell me now or I'm not coming."<p>

"Sam…I can't. Not right now."

"Then I guess I won't be coming over. Goodbye Freddie."

"Sam, she's trying to get my mom to stay in town. Please come over."

"Freddie…I can't. I'll see you tomorrow, I have a friend…" I looked out at the little girl playing with her brother "And they need me right now."

I set my phone in my car and got out to walk back over to Joey and Khloe. "Hey, do you guys want to grab some ice cream? My treat." I smiled

"You don't have to do that." Joey said

"Can we? Please Joey…" Khloe pouted.

"Yeah can we Joey…" I joined her

"Fine." He rolled his eyes "Hop on." He let Khloe on his back

We walked over to the ice cream shop, and ordered. I waited for it while Joey and Khloe took a seat. "Thank you." Joey said pulling my chair out for me

"It was my pleasure…you guys made my bad day…not so bad anymore." I smiled

"I thought it was your anniversary?" he inquired

"It is…my boyfriend has been acting crazy lately, and I don't know…I think he's cheating on me…" I told him

"Wait a second…" he looked closely at me "You're Sam Puckett…from ICarly."

"Guilty…" I sighed

"I'm sorry…go on."

"Just that…I mean he says he's not, but what guy wants to be caught cheating…"

"I'm so sorry Sam…" he reached across the table and patterned my hand, he rested his there for just a moment… "I'm sorry." He pulled back quickly

We both looked over to see Khloe sleeping head resting on the table. "I should get her home."

"I should get home too." I told him

"Can we…hang out again sometime, Khloe would love it?"

"I'd love too, I really would." I smiled at him

**A/N: No, I'm not going to have them cheat on each other no worries. Leave me a review telling me what you think should happen next. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sam's POV**

Freddie and I had been so distanced lately…I don't want to break up…but I think we need a break. To find the two of us apart again, we knew who we were together, but apart we were lost. "Hey babe." Freddie walked into the apartment

"Hey…I need to talk to you." I told him

"What is it?" he asked looking at his phone

"Freddie." I said putting my hands over the screen

"Hmmm?" he looked up

"I love you more than anything Freddie…but you don't seem very connected lately…"

"Babe, I've just been…"

"Busy. I know." I cut him off "I think we need a break…not a break up, but a pause, maybe hang out with different people be on our own, and meet each other back here in a few months…" I whispered

"Sam…I love you…I…I'm sorry…" he said

"Just a pause…please…" I tried to hide my tears

He kissed my cheek and headed for the door. "I will always come back for you Sammy."

"Forever…" I told him

He walked out the door and as it shut behind him…I knew I couldn't be alone…my dad was out of town at a conference. I picked up my cell and called Joey. "Hey." He whispered

"Hey…did I wake you?" I asked

"No no. I just put Khloe down for a short nap; we've had a bad day." He told me

"Oh, then…uh never mind." I said

"Sam…what is it?" he asked concern wheeling up in his voice

"I just…" my voice broke… "I can't be alone right now…can…can I come over?"

"Of course…" he said "That's why you have a key Sam."

"Be there soon." I grabbed my purse and hurried to my car

**Joey's POV**

I heard the lock click and a crying Sam walked through the door. "Hey." I held my arms out for her and she walked right into them and began to sob

"I really do love him…" she whispered

"I know Sammy…I know…" I whispered into her hair

After a while she calmed down and we lay on the couch holding each other close with Khloe in between us, we watched Frozen for the 7th time that week. "Sam?" Khloe looked up at her

"Yeah?" she asked her

"Do you love my broder?" she asked

"Khloe look at the time…it's time to say night night." I interrupted

"Yes Joey…" she sighed heading up the stairs

Once I had her tucked in bed I came back to see Sam coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas, it wasn't the first time she'd slept over. We never did anything, just fiends.

"Hey, nice Pj's." I commented smiling

She blushed. "Thanks…"

"You ready for bed?" I asked her

"Um…I was hoping we could talk for just a bit longer."

"Sure."

**Freddie's POV  
><strong> A pause? Maybe I had been slightly distanced lately…it's only been…let's see our anniversary was the 18 February and its August now.

6 months? Had it really been that long…I am a horrible boyfriend. I needed to call her and apologize…no…we just broke up…or paused.

I threw my phone on my bed and headed out the door. Headed to my favorite hangout…the bar.

Once I got there I started off with the heavy stuff, anything to dull the pain tonight. "Hey Freddie!" a girl near me slurred

"Hey April!" I laughed

"You busy night?"

"Um…not now I'm not." I laughed

"Wanna come over?" she flirted

"Only for a bit okay!?" I slurred

"Whatever!" She pulled me out the door

**Sam's POV**

It's been almost 3 months since Freddie and I 'broke up', this was a break and so…I started seeing Joey…not any more than we already were…maybe a kiss or two…but it helped me realize…I'm in love with Freddie…Joey and I didn't have a spark, and I wasn't ready to be a mother… "Goodbye Joey…I'm so sorry…" I gave him one last kiss

I hurried to Freddie. I knocked quickly on his apartment door. "Freddie! Freddie please open up!" I called

"What!?" A guy who was once my boyfriend opened the door…his hair was grown longer than I'd ever seen it…he hadn't shaved in forever. His breath smelt of heavy alcohol, I didn't even know the man who stood before me.

"Freddie?" I repeated

"Sam?" he slurred

"Who are you?" I gasped

"Same guy I was yesterday." He chuckled

"You need help." I pushed him inside and threw his bottle away. His clothes were old and smelly. I took his shirt off of him and his hands began to roam. "Freddie no, you're drunk." I pushed his hands away and turned the shower on

He showered and once he was dressed he came out, still a mess. I grabbed his razor and scissors and sat him in the chair I had set up. I began to cut his hair, when I was younger and my mom would go and get tattoos it was a hair salon also…I picked up a few things.

Once his hair looked like it once did and I began to see the man I love…I began to shave his face and felt his hands grazing my neck, I saw a glimmer of recognition in his eyes when he saw my necklace. "Sam…" he whispered as if he didn't know at all who I was at first

"Yes?" I wiped his face off

"You're here…" even though he was drunk I could see the pain in his eyes

"I'll be here later…get some sleep…" I helped him into bed and he was quickly asleep

I sighed and began to clean up his filthy apartment. I started in the kitchen; there was no food in the fridge, nothing anywhere…

Beer bottles, various other drinks…it was like when my mom started drinking, I emptied everything in sight. Once the apartment was clean I checked the clock…it was 9:30. He'll sleep through the night I was sure. I found an extra pillow and blanket and made my bed on the couch.

**Freddie's POV**

I awoke to a throbbing headache; I looked on my bedside table to find two aspirin and a glass of water. I smelt bacon in the air, looking over at the clock, it was 7; 45. I couldn't remember what happened yesterday…who was here…did I have April over again?

I took the aspirin and got out of bed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tell her I miss her…I'll come by later by Joey." I heard the love of my life say

"Who's Joey?" I asked

"A friend…I met him after we…separated. We were really nothing more than friends…how about you?"

"_Freddie! How come you never wanna sleep with me!?" April wined as we made out on the couch_

_ "April. I don't love you, your just a toy." I told her _

"_That hurts Freddie." She slurred_

_ "Well your nothing to me." _

It was the same every time…

My lack of answering made her look at me. "A girl named April, she was a bartender…we never did anything but make out. "I admitted

"We were on a break…so I guess that's okay." She sighed

"Ugh…I need a drink." I walked over to the fridge to find it empty, "What did you do!?"

"What's best for you?" she said setting eggs and bacon on the table

"I can still take you Benson. Speaking of taking you, you have your first AA meeting today."

**A/N: So so so sorry it's taken me so long, I've been insanely busy; I've been working like a lot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sam's POV**

I watched Freddie from outside the room where his AA meeting was being held. He wouldn't speak, wouldn't look up…he was angry. Angry at me…angry at the world…I didn't want to put him in a rehab center…

Once it was over he stormed out and waited at the car. I went over to talk to the consular. "What…what do you think I can do?" I asked her

"Time…giving him time…not being too overwhelming. Just keep him away from drinking and get him drinking a ton of water."

"I really do love him…" I sighed

"Then go…love him." She smiled as I began to walk away

I saw him talking to someone else who had been in the meeting. He handed him cash and took a brown bag. "Hey!" I yelled they quickly separated and I grabbed the bag from him, I hit it against the car breaking whatever bottle was inside. "Sam! I paid good money for that!" he shoved me against the car

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" someone shoved him to the ground

I looked back to see a scared little girl watching the scene play out. I soon realized it was Khloe, and Joey was the one who shoved Freddie off of me. "Come here sweetie." Khloe climbed into my arms crying "Shhhh." I soothed her

"Freddie. Freddie stop it!" I cried

He let go of Joey and laid against the ground. I could've handled this, but Joey…he was here and it just happened. I saw the cops pull up. "We got a call of a disturbance." The officer got out of the car

"Yes sir, but everything's fine now…" I told him as Freddie stood up glaring at us

"Sir?" he looked at Joey

"He hit her officer." He told them

"Joey! No he's an alcoholic he's just angry because he's recovering." I defended

"So this is Joey." Freddie's face tensed up

"Freddie nothing happened." I told him

Once the dust settled and everything was worked out Freddie and I headed to his apartment. "What was that about Freddie?"

"What!?" he seethed

"You shoving me. Do you even love me anymore!?" I cried

"I don't know! You seem to be a magnet to Joey!" he screamed

"He means nothing to me! Not like you mean to me! Yes I liked him! Yes I still like him! But not because I have feelings for him, because he was there when you weren't!" hot tears streamed down my face

"Sure that's all it ever is right Sam! Blame it all on me! Poor innocent Sam!" he screamed in my face

I couldn't respond. It was like a punch in the gut… "You know what Freddie…clean up your act on your own." I turned and headed to the door tears streaming down my face. I had nowhere to go, I moved out of my dad's a few months ago, I was living, not really living just staying with Joey, once I ended that I just sort of moved into my car. I slept on Freddie's couch last night; I cracked the windows in the car and grabbed a blanket.

I was almost asleep when I heard rapid tapping on my window. I jerked up gripping the pepper spray. I looked out and didn't see anyone. I started my car and headed…well headed to Joey's. I knocked on the door, it was 3 in the morning…He opened the door wearing only a pair of pajama pants. His hair was a mess. "Sam?" he asked

"Joey…can I crash on the couch?" I asked "I'll be out before Khloe wakes up."

"Of course. And don't worry about it, but if I may…what happened? Did he hit you again?"

"No. Nothing like that…" I wiped a fallen tear

"Then what was it?"

"We just got into a terrible fight."

"Come on." He took me to his room and covered me up. Tucking me safely in his bed.

"The couch is fine…" I told him

"No. You deserve better." He kissed my forehead. "Goodnight."

He started to leave the room. "Wait." He looked back "Will you stay with me?" I asked

"Of course Sammy." He crawled in next to me and stroked my hair, the way he had a million times when id cry myself to sleep…

****5 weeks later****

**Freddie's POV**

"Freddie, it's time." Carly told me

"No. I don't want to…I hurt her too much already." I sighed

"Freddie. You are doing so good. You have to make it up to the people you care most about." My sponsor told me

"Your right. I'll see you tomorrow."

She left and I called my Sam. "Hello." I heard her answer a little girl's laughter in the background

"Sam." Everything on the other line became silent.

"It's been over a month Freddie." She said

"I know. I found a sponsor…I'm ready to start over Sam."

"But are you?" she countered

"Sam. I swear I am. Please just meet me at our place." I begged

"Fine. I'll be there in 20 minutes." With that she hung up

I hurried to the place in the park where we retreated, oh so many times. "I love you so much Sam…" I whispered touching the tree where are initials are still carved.

"I love you too. I always have." I turned to see Sam she was just as beautiful as I remember. She was wearing a baggy shirt underneath a sweatshirt with a baggy pair of sweatpants.

"Hi." I smiled

"Hi…" she whispered wrapping her arms tightly around her

"Sam…will you come sit with me?" I asked her sitting on the bench nearest the pond. She gave a small nod and came, sitting on the other end.

"Sam…I know that I haven't been a great boyfriend, or even friend…in fact I've sucked for about the past year, maybe even year and a half. But despite that…I really do love you, more than anything." I told her looking her in the eye

She just looked at me, looking straight at me… "I forgive you." She whispered

"Can we start over?" I asked

"Yes…" she nodded

I pulled her meatball necklace out of my pocket; she'd thrown it at me the day she left. "May I?" I asked

"Yes…" I saw a small smiled. She turned and allowed me to latch the necklace around her neck. "I still remember." I kissed her neck, whispering softly.

**A/N: Okay guys. This story got a little off track and I'm not happy about that. But I'm back and on track! Please continue to review and I will try and get updates out faster. **


End file.
